Domino Reunion
by TheAwesomeGilbo
Summary: Fives and Echo wish to travel to Kamino to find Hevy's Graduation Medal. They have Droidbait's and Cutup's and all their missing is Hevy's. They refuse to have their team remembered as numbers. Profanity, no pairings, violence later on. **DISCONTINUED**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My first SW TCW fic :D hope you like it :) Fives and Echo decide to travel to Kamino to look for Hevy's Graduation Medal. But what will happen :O **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars :'(**

Chapter 1 Domino Reunion

Fives looked up from the table they were sitting at. He saw Echo sitting across from him. Both their helmets sat on the table along with two glasses filled with a blue liquid. Just Echo and him. They were the only ones left from Domino squad. Echo stared back at him.

"What are you looking at?" Echo asked curiously.

"I'm just thinking," Fives responded. Echo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you know what today is?" Fives asked Echo.

"Should I?" Echo looked at Fives strangely.

"Remember Domino squad?" Fives sighed. Echo closed his eyes and relaxed his face.

"I remember. Today is the anniversary, isn't it?" Fives lowered his head.

"Yeah, it is."

"How long has it been, Fives?" Echo asked his brother.

"Five standard years," Fives answered.

"Five?"

"Yeah, five," Fives confirmed.

"Five years since we lost three brothers from our squad," Echo continued.

"Why us, Echo?" Fives asked picking his head up.

"What?"

"Why did Hevy, Droidbait, and Cutup all die? Why are we left? What sets us apart?" Fives questioned.

"We are not droids, Fives. We may look the same as our brothers but we are not all exactly alike. Take you and me," Echo pointed to himself and Fives "We're nothing alike."

"You got that right," Rex said walking past the two clones.

"Thank you, Captain!" Fives yelled back to their Captain.

"Anytime," Rex replied continuing on his way.

"But I'm right, Fives," Echo continued.

"I know we're not mindless droids, Echo. Now I remember why we named you that. You're repeating what I always say," Fives said.

"I'm not-" Echo started before Fives raised his hand.

"It's alright for you to take my random bits of information, Echo, just give me credit," Fives smirked.

"Oh Fives, you haven't changed at all have you?"

"Nope. But I sure do miss Domino squad as a whole and not two pieces," Fives said.

"Yeah. I miss Droidbait, Cutup, and Hevy, too," Echo said.

"What were the odds we'd lose them all in a matter of a few hours?"

"I don't know. Droidbait went down by the hands of those blasted commando droids, Cutup got eaten by one of those giant Rishi eels, and Hevy, well, he went down a hero," Echo said.

"Sometimes I wish they were still here," Fives said wiping a hand over his face.

"Yeah. Me too," Echo said quietly.

"Remember when we passed the test?" Fives reminded.

"Yeah. That was one of the biggest things for Domino squad, next to our mission at Rishi Station."

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome. I wonder what happened to Hevy's medal," Fives wondered.

"What?" Echo stared at Fives.

"Remember? Hevy gave Ninety-Nine his medal?" Fives tapped an index finger against Echo's forehead.

"I remember!" Echo said slapping Fives's hand away.

"Yeah, well, I wonder what happened to it. I wonder if it's with Ninety-Nine's stuff," Fives said. Echo sighed and raised a hand to the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Fives asked annoyed at Echo.

"I'm not going to dig through Ninety-Nine's things to look for Hevy's medal," Echo cleared up.

"I didn't say I was."

"You implied it," Echo pointed out.

"Okay, smartass, maybe I want to find it!" Fives yelled.

"Why do you want it?" Echo asked exasperated.

"We have Cutup's and Droidbait's. We keep them with us to remember them. Hevy wasn't just CT-782! I don't want Hevy to become just a number!" Fives said angrily.

"We both know he wasn't a number, Fives!" Echo yelled.

"I don't want others to think he was! I want others to see him as someone who started like the rest of us! To show he was always the underdog with Domino squad! And that even clones who everyone thought would be failures can become heroes!" Fives screamed.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll help you find Hevy's medal," Echo agreed.

"I thought you said you didn't want to," Fives taunted.

"Do you want my help or not?" Echo sighed.

"Yeah, alright," Fives agreed.

"Alright, let's find Hevy's medal," Echo said standing up.

"Let's go," Fives also stood up. Both clones grabbed their helmets, which sat on the table and they placed them on their heads. Echo grabbed his long range blaster and Fives grabbed his own powerful blaster rifle. Just as they were leaving, the two bumped into Rex.

"Uh oh," Echo mumbled.

"Where are you two going?" Rex asked suspiciously.

"Uh, we would like to go back to Kamino for a day or two," Fives explained.

"Why? For what reason do you have to go to Kamino?" Rex asked folding his arms across his armored chest.

"We wanted to look for Hevy's medal. The one he got from graduating to a clone trooper, after Domino squad," Fives answered stiffly.

"It's been five standard years since that attack on the Rishi moon, hasn't it boys?" Rex's voice softened up a bit at the mention of Hevy.

"Yes, sir," Echo said.

"Yes, we lost a lot of brothers that day. But Hevy was a hero."

"Yes, sir. Do we have permission to go?" Fives asked. Rex looked at Fives and Echo.

"I would ask General Skywalker. He's in charge here," Rex suggested.

"Do you know where he is?" Echo asked. Rex turned and pointed down towards the main hanger.

"I think he was awaiting the arrival of General Kenobi," Rex explained.

"Thank you, sir," Fives thanked as he and Echo walked towards the hanger.

"What are we going to tell the General?" Echo asked his partner.

"If we have permission to travel to Kamino. What else would we ask him, Echo?"

"It was just a question, Fives," Echo rolled his eyes beneath his helmet.

"Sorry, Echo," Fives apologized. The two approached the main hanger. They saw General Skywalker and General Kenobi talking. A large B-Wing was sitting in the hanger as well as a few clone transports and General Skywalker's starfighter. Clones walked around, checking the ships and inspecting weapons.

"Here goes nothing," Fives whispered to Echo as they walked up to the Jedi.

"General Skywalker?" Fives started.

"One minute, Obi-wan," General Skywalker said before turning to the two clones.

"What's up?"

"Uh, General, Fives and I were hoping you would allow us to visit Kamino for a day or two," Echo said.

"What for?" Anakin asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, sir, we were in the Domino squad with Hevy, Cutup, and Droidbait and-"

"You wish to travel to Kamino to find something of Hevy's because it has been five standard years since your mission on the Rishi moon," Obi-wan finished for Fives.

"Yes, sir, Hevy's medal. The one he got from graduating to a clone trooper. He gave his to Ninety-Nine," Echo said.

"I see. Well Obi-wan and I were actually going to go to Kamino anyway," Anakin said.

"Yes, it's our turn to observe the production of new clones," Obi-wan explained.

"You can tag along if you want," Anakin offered.

"Thank you, sir. We would like that," Fives answered.

"Good. We'll be leaving in a few minutes so be ready," Anakin said, smiling kindly at the clones.

"Yes, sir," the two clones said in unison. The Jedi nodded before walking off, leaving the two clones. Fives slapped Echo a quick high-five before they turned to find their packs.

Obi-wan looked at Anakin with a rather smug look.

"What?" Anakin asked innocently.

"You love to help out clones don't you?" Obi-wan said.

"What? Me? What make you say that?" Anakin asked smirking.

"Remember last week when you had a drinking contest with Rex?" Anakin coughed nervously.

"Uh, t-that was just to pass time, Master," Anakin said.

"Then why so nervous at the mention of it?" Obi-wan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Stop it, Obi-wan! We were just having a little fun," Anakin protested.

"Who won that anyway?" Obi-wan asked.

"I did," Rex said walking by the two Generals.

"You did not! It was a tie!" Anakin yelled after him.

"Sure, General," Rex said without looking back.

"Well we better get ready to visit Kamino," Obi-wan changed the subject.

"Yeah, let's go," Anakin agreed. The two Jedi boarded the B-Wing and waited for the two clones to come back to the hanger.

**Like? Didn't like? Let me know! Rate and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, let alone Attack of the Clones and The Clone Wars**

Echo and Fives returned to the hanger, carrying their packs. The two looked around and spotted the B-Wing on the far side of the hanger.

"B-Wing," Fives said to Echo. The two clones walked towards the ship, avoiding other clones running around.

"Finally going home," Echo said as they boarded the ship.

"Glad to see you two," Anakin greeted.

"You too," Fives replied as he and Echo set down their packs.

"Any of you mind if I fly today?" Anakin asked his passengers.

"No, sir," Echo and Fives answered.

"Oh no," Obi-wan said putting a hand to his temple.

"Oh yeah, you hate flying," Anakin said to his master.

"I'll say it again, I don't mind flying but what you're doing is suicide [1]," Obi-wan sighed.

"Aw, Master, you don't mean that," Anakin said preparing the ship for takeoff.

"Actually, I do," Obi-wan said sitting down at the other pilot's seat. Anakin mumbled something as he flipped a few switches. Echo and Fives, who had taken off their helmets, looked at each other with a "this is going to be a long flight" look.

"Alright, next stop, Kamino," Anakin said as the ship hovered above the ground, turned and shot out into the empty void of space. Anakin continued to do numerous flips and turns for no apparent reason.

"General Skywalker is one of the best pilots in the galaxy, so why is he flying so strangely?" Echo asked Fives quietly.

"To piss off General Kenobi," Fives answered with a smirk.

"Anakin, for the love of Coruscant, fly like a sane person!" Obi-wan ordered. Anakin just laughed and spun again.

"See what I mean," Fives said gesturing to the two Jedi.

"Yeah, looks like it," Echo agreed.

"Aw no," Anakin burst out while pressing a series of buttons.

"What is it, sir?" Echo asked promptly.

"Looks like we got some asteroids up ahead," Anakin replied.

"Great. More flips and turns," Obi-wan commented, rolling his eyes.

"Would you rather us get crushed?" Anakin asked.

"Do what you need to get us through," Obi-wan sighed.

"Thank you," Anakin said over-dramatically.

"I'd buckle up if I were you," Obi-wan advised the clones.

"Yes, sir," both clones responded, taking the seat belts and strapping themselves in.

"Here goes nothing," Anakin said swerving sharply to the left. The clones both gripped the sides of their seats to avoid falling on the floor. Anakin weaved the ship in and out and over and under dozens of differently sized and shaped asteroids.

"I think we're almost through it," Anakin said to his Master and the clones. Just then, an explosion took place way too close to the ship.

"Holy shit!" Anakin yelled as he tried to regain control of the ship.

"What's wrong? Get us out of here!" Obi-wan said.

"I can't! Goddamn motion sensing detonators..."

"What's happening?" Fives asked.

"That detonator took out one of the main engines. The ship can't run without it," Anakin explained.

"What are we going to do?" Echo yelled.

"Land on that planet down there!" Anakin said steering the ship towards a blue/violet planet.

"What planet is that?" Fives wondered aloud as he and Echo picked up their helmets.

"I have no idea," Obi-wan answered.

"Well we're about to find out," Anakin said as the planet loomed closer.

"Are you sure that's wise, Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

"Do you have a better option?" Anakin asked as he flipped more switches and pressed more buttons.

"Good point."

Anakin continued to press buttons and pull levers at light speed. Echo and Fives looked at each other through their helmets. The ship was going fast. Too fast. Way too fast to land safely. Flames surrounded the B-Wing as it entered the atmosphere.

"Buckle up. Landing's gonna be rough," Anakin warned. Everyone prepped themselves for a crash landing on the strange planet. The ship crashed into the dark purple ground below. It skidded a few hundred yards before coming to a stop. The ship was on fire in the front. It was only a matter of a few minutes before the flames reach the fuel tanks and explode. Echo and Fives unstrapped their seat belts and looked around. General Kenobi seemed to be shaking General Skywalker. Anakin lay face down on top of the dashboard, as if he had fallen asleep. Fives and Echo ran over to help.

"We don't have much time," Obi-wan said "Take Anakin and let's get out."

"Yes, sir," the clones responded. They hooked the Jedi's arms over their shoulders and carried him out of the burning B-Wing. The four only got a few feet before the ship exploded. Obi-wan had used the force to push the two clones carrying Anakin ahead and down to get as far from the blast as possible. Fives felt himself forced to the ground. They waited until the dust and debris had settled before standing up again. Echo and Fives laid Anakin down on the ground and started to see what damaged had been done.

"Is Anakin alright?" Obi-wan coughed out walking over to the clones.

"Looks like he was lucky his neck wasn't snapped in the crash," Fives observed. But that didn't mean the General was right as rain. Crimson blood seeped out of his forehead, which had a deep gash across it. There were also burns covering the Jedi's body.

"Alright, Echo, hand me a flashlight," Fives ordered.

"Sure, Fives," Echo said digging through his pack. When he found a flashlight, he handed it to Fives. Fives turned it on and opened one of Anakin's blue eyes to shine the light inside.

"What are you doing?" Echo asked.

"Looking to see if his eyes will dilate," Fives explained checking Anakin's other eye.

"And?" Echo asked waiting for a reply.

"He's responsive. So that's good," Fives said handing the flashlight back to Echo.

"We should probably put pressure on that wound there," Obi-wan said pointing to the gash in Anakin's forehead.

"Yes, sir," Fives said "Echo, you got any bandages in there? Or some cloth?"

"Yeah, got a bit of fabric in here," Echo said pulling out what seemed to be a crumpled handkerchief.

"Right. Okay, we just need to hold pressure here," Fives informed pressing the cloth against the General's head. Anakin shifted slightly and groaned. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up.

"Sir, you're injured pretty badly," Echo said as Fives tried to make Anakin lie down again.

"What happened?" Anakin slurred as he raised a hand to his forehead.

"The ship crashed but you're the only one hurt," Obi-wan cleared up.

"Great," Anakin answered falling back on the ground slowly.

"I guess Echo and I will go and see if we can find any locals," Obi-wan said.

"Yes, sir," Fives responded. Obi-wan and Echo started to walk east before Obi-wan turned back.

"Fives, do anything you can to keep Anakin alive."

"I promise, I will, sir," Fives answered.

"Thank you," Obi-wan said as he and Echo disappeared over the horizon.

**_[1] "I don't mind flying but what you're doing is suicide" -Quote Star Wars episode II Attack of the Clones_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly... enjoy~**

Domino Reunion 3

Fives kneeled over Anakin and tried to bandage the Jedi up as best he could. The general came in and out of consciousness at random intervals. He asked questions like "Where's Padmé?" "Where's Ahsoka?" "Where's Obi-wan?" and "Where am I?". It was as if he had lost a good portion of memory. Fives had just finished wrapping the last of the bandages and gauze around Anakin's head when the Jedi's blue eyes fluttered open.

"What's happening?" he slurred out. _He talks as if he's drunk. That can't be good._ Fives thought.

"You're hurt, sir," Fives said.

"I am?" Anakin asked raising a hand to his head.

"Yeah, so try not to move around too much," Fives ordered putting Anakin's hand back at his side.

"Oh alright then," Anakin agreed.

"I hope General Kenobi and Echo get back soon," Fives said to himself. The reddish sun began to set on the unknown horizon.

_At least it looks like there's no life here_, Fives thought. Hopefully, nocturnal predators don't show up. Fives sat in the dirt and ran his gloved hands over his blaster. It was now dark. Pitch black. And dead silent. Fives was no Jedi, but he could almost sense something was off. He put his helmet on and turned on the night vision. He scanned the area. Nothing but a bunch of trees. A few plants. And a droid transport ship.

_What the hell is a droid transport doing here? _Fives thought as he stood up. He checked on General Skywalker quickly. Sleeping. _Good._ Fives walked cautiously to the abandoned ship. Not a sign of any clankers. He walked around the ship.

_It looked too damaged to be used to get off this damn planet, _Fives determined. He quietly poked his head inside. Transmitters were destroyed. A few droid parts lay on the ground. Some wires stuck out of odd places on the panels. Crappy, yes. Comfortable, no. Protection from the outside, yes. Inconspicuous, no. It'll do though. Fives left the ship and got the Jedi. The clone carried the Jedi to the armored transport. Fives pressed a pad on the wall and a slab of metal shot out of the wall. It was about waist high and in good condition. Fives set the general down on the slab and sat down in a chair.

_Guess I'll get working on this transmitter and see if I can get a signal, _Fives thought picking up a small piece of metal and bits of colored wires. The clone examined the transmitter for quite some time.

_This is going to take a while..._

* * *

><p>Echo and Obi-wan ran through the darkened jungles desperately searching for some sign of intelligent life.<p>

"Sir, do you know where we're going?" Echo asked as the two ran blindly.

"Not the slightest. I can barely sense anything," Obi-wan answered. Suddenly Obi-wan stopped running and held out his hand signaling for Echo to do the same.

"What is it, sir?" Echo asked.

"I'm not sure, but something is lurking around out here," Obi-wan said scanning the area with his sharp eyes. A low growl resounded from the dark trees ahead.

"Echo. Don't move," Obi-wan warned as he crept slowly towards the trees. In a split second, a nexu jumped from the darkness. Echo duked and dropped his blaster. Obi-wan swung his lightsaber, slicing the feline-like creature's stomach open. A screech was emitted through its fangs before going silent.

"What _is_ that?" Echo asked examining the dead feline.

"Nexu. Though their home world is Cholganna, so I don't know how it got here," Obi-wan said.

"Ah well let's get out of here before more show up," Echo said picking up his blaster.

"Good idea," Obi-wan responded as the two continued moving through the darkness of the forest.

* * *

><p>Fives worked on the transmitter as best he could.<p>

"Ah I hate this stuff," he said as his fingers slipped causing a few wires to get tangled.

"Echo's better at this." As he continued working, Anakin continued to shift in his sleep. Fives sighed and set the mass of wires on a table.

_This is impossible,_ he thought. He can't get the goddamn transmitter to work, Obi-wan an Echo have been gone for hours, and Anakin is running out of time. Things couldn't get much worse. Until Fives heard voices.

"Another droid ship? Why are they all over the place here? No republic scum or separatist bastards have set foot here. It's a smuggler's hang out and a bounty hunter's paradise," a voice said. Fives recognized the voice but he just couldn't place it.

"Yeah, I wonder why we've found three of these already," another voice said. Female. Also familiar. Fives grabbed his blaster and crept over to the unconscious Jedi.

_Please don't come in here,_ Fives pleaded quietly.

"Think it's worth scoping out," the female voice continued.

"Let's look inside for a moment. Make sure it's abandoned." Footsteps thumped to the droid transport. Fives could hear the clank of blasters in holsters and the thud of boots. Before the intruders could see him, Fives stole a quick glance at the duo. Of course! The man was the notorious bounty hunter, Cad Bane. And the female was his partner in crime, Aura Sing. Sing's brown eyes scanned the room through the scope of her sniper blaster, while Bane's red eyes peaked out from under his wide-brimmed hat. Anakin moaned softly. Fives put a hand over the General's mouth in an attempt to keep the Jedi quiet. Bane's sharp eyes darted over to the dark side of the ship where the clone hid with his injured general. Bane fired a single shot in the direction of Fives and Anakin. The shot missed Fives's left arm by two inches.

"No one's here. Just like the last two," Bane said to the human hybrid.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here," Sing replied. The two bounty hunters exited the transport, leaving the clone and the Jedi alone once more.

"That was close," Fives said letting out a breath he had been holding in as if he had been underwater for an hour. So many questions had arose. Where were they? Is this a separatist planet? Part of the Galactic Republic? Or a neutral planet? Why were bounty hunters walking around freely? And the most important: where are General Kenobi and Echo?

**Yes, Cad Bane and Aura Sing are on the planet. Why? Because they're awesome! Gotta love bounty hunters 3 Reviews make me happy and may make me update sooner ;) So review! (This is not a threat, by the way... think of it as an order. Like in a communist government ;D )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... I never have and most likely never will D: Enjoy though!**

Domino Reunion 4

"Hope we don't run into any more nexi," Echo mumbled.

"Indeed," Obi-wan replied as the two pressed on into the forests.

"Do you think there's intelligent life out here?" Echo asked.

"There might be. The Force is a bit unclear here. I can't sense much."

"Does that mean there's a sith or something here?" Echo asked concerned.

"There might be. But I doubt it. Probably just my focus being off. I'm just distracted with trying to get through the forest and helping Anakin."

"Yeah, but aren't Jedi supposed to stay unattached from others?" Echo asked, ducking under a low branch.

"It's hard sometimes. I've known Anakin since he was nine," Obi-wan answered as the two approached a stream.

"Really?" Echo said surprised.

"Yes. On Tatooine with my Master Qui-gon Jinn and Senator Amidala. Along with Jar Jar, Artoo, and Threepio." Obi-wan explained, examining the murky purplish liquid.

"I don't think that looks good to drink," Echo commented.

"I agree. Let's keep moving," Obi-wan said as he continued walking. They walked for another hour or so before Echo saw smoke.

"Sir, there's smoke up there!"

"I see. I sense life up there too," Obi-wan said. The two quickened their pace to get to the source of the smoke faster.

* * *

><p>Fives sat in the dark with Anakin.<p>

"Bounty hunters? Who would've guessed?" he mumbled under his breath. His fingers worked on the comlink. The mess of wires constantly confused him. He was never good with this stuff. Fives held a bright blue wire in one hand and a green wire in the other. He temporarily thought of connecting them.

"Green and yellow." Fives turned to Anakin, who had gave him the directions on the wires.

"Green and yellow, sir?" Anakin nodded ever so slightly.

"Got it." Fives slowly connected the two new wires. Static emitted from the communication device.

"Yes!" Fives cheered.

"Can anyone hear me?" Fives spoke into the comlink.

"This is CT-555, can anybody hear me?" Fives repeated while adding his CT number.

"Fives! It's Rex!" Rex's voice came through the broken static of the damaged comlink.

"Rex! General Skywalker is injured! We're on some planet! There are bounty hunters and General Kenobi and Echo have gone to look for help. There are abandoned droid ships here too!" Fives explained as fast as he could.

"Okay. We- track- er- signal. Stay- help-..." Rex tried to say but the static was ruining the signal.

"Rex? Rex!" Fives yelled before the comlink went dead.

"Shit!" Fives yelled.

"Now what are we gonna do?"

* * *

><p>"Hold on," Obi-wan said holding his hand up to stop Echo.<p>

"What?" Echo asked as he slowed down.

"Fives. I believe he has made contact with someone else," Obi-wan said closing his eyes.

"The Force. I can sense it," Obi-wan explained as he felt Echo's confusion.

"We should probably still get medical supplies," Echo pointed out.

"Yes. Let's continue," Obi-wan said and they continued to their destination. They were very close now. They turned around a forest entrance and saw the source of the smoke. Shops. A bunch of them. But everybody from dealers, to bounty hunters, to gangsters were all grouped into one scummy town.

"Oh fuck," Echo whispered.

"Act normal. We just want medical supplies. Nothing else," Obi-wan reminded.

"Got it." The clone and the Jedi walked into the midst of criminals in search of help for their friend. The two approached a beaten up shack with the word "Supplies" on the front of it in several different languages. Obi-wan gave Echo a nod and the duo entered the shop. Immediately the shop owner came to assist them.

"No doubt from Ryloth," Echo mumbled to himself.

"Hello. Welcome. How may I help you?" the Rylothian asked in broken English.

"We are in need of medical supplies for our friend," Obi-wan answered plainly.

"Yes. Medical supplies." The poor looking intelligent life form went into a back room and emerged carrying a basic first aid kit.

"This?" he asked holding it out to the Jedi.

"Precisely," Obi-wan confirmed. As Obi-wan paid the man a few credits for the supplies, Echo wandered around like a lost child. He peered out of a window on the east side of the building and caught a glimpse of something. A confused look crossed his features before he leaned farther to investigate.

'Smugglers. Bounty hunters. Pirates. Fuck.' Obi-wan had finished paying for the medical kit and called for Echo.

"Sir! This planet is crawling with bounty hunters, smugglers, and every other type of scum," Echo explained as they walked out.

"Then we'll have to be extra careful," Obi-wan replied as he scanned the area. They walked past the many lowlives that laid in the streets. The duo was almost to the forest lines when a few smugglers stopped them.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?"

**Yay finally updated! Sorry for all those readers... I've been really busy and distracted lately. But here it is! As always, rate and review ^^**


End file.
